La personne qui a changé ma vie
by xSTormiie
Summary: Naruto, petit garçon d'à peine 6 ans, maltraité par les adultes sans savoir pourquoi. Un jour, il croise la route de deux frères qui seront prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et toutes! Première histoire ici, en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise :)

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas!

* * *

La personne qui a changé ma vie

Prologue

Le 10 octobre était une journée triste pour les habitants de Konoha, depuis maintenant six ans, ils avaient perdu le quatrième Hokage, le Yondaime. Malheureusement, pour une personne, ce jour voulait dire bien plus que tristesse cette journée voulait dire souffrance. Il ignorait pourquoi les habitants du village le haïssaient, mais les faits étaient là; à chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire, il se faisait battre, volé et même violé par des villageois sans scrupule.

Naruto Uzumaki, car c'était lui ce petit garçon, attendait l'heure fatidique, caché sous les couvertures recouvertes de moisissure de son lit. Il tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots même si c'était complètement inutile.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'appartement de l'enfant blond qui resserra ses couvertures sur sa tête en espérant se cacher aux yeux des gens qui lui voulaient du mal. L'individu s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir lentement et de continuer à avancer à l'intérieur. Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres et ses yeux bleus se remplir de larmes à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes.

Une main tira vivement sur la couverture et l'enfant ne put retenir un cri de peur et d'angoisse. Il leva la tête vers l'homme qui le regardait d'un regard lubrique avant que celui-ci n'attrape Naruto à la gorge, le levant de son lit. L'enfant ferma les yeux et tenta de se débattre, mais ses petites jambes ne faisaient que frapper dans le vide. La pression sur sa gorge se fit plus forte et il sentait ses forces le quitter de plus en plus. La chambre commença à devenir flou alors que l'adulte le lança sur le lit, sa main de quittant pas la gorge de l'enfant. Les ténèbres semblaient appeler l'enfant et puis, en un instant, la pression que l'homme exerçait sur sa gorge se relâcha totalement.

Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle. Tout ce qu'il entendait était son cœur battre et sa respiration difficile. Il revenait peu à peu à lui et se rendit compte que la pièce était complètement silencieuse. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'homme qui l'avait agressé. Il ne vit rien, mais entendit soudainement un cri de douleur semblant venir du couloir. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la peur et l'enfant replongea sous la couette et ferma ses yeux fortement.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence total et Naruto se décida à sortir sa tête de sous la couette. Il se leva de son lit, posa ses petites jambes tremblotantes sur le sol et se décida à approcher de la source du cri qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. Il vit tout d'abord une flaque de sang sous le cadavre de l'homme qui avait tenté de l'agresser et un peu plus loin, une ombre qui le regardait en essuyant son katana grossièrement sur les vêtements du cadavre. L'ombre rangea son arme avant de s'approcher lentement du petit garçon terrorisé pour ne pas l'effrayé davantage.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre petit, murmura l'ombre, je suis ici pour te protéger. »

Il s'avança pour poser sa main sur la chevelure blonde, mais Naruto se recula brusquement. L'homme eu un sourire triste en voyant la réaction de l'enfant, sachant que celui-ci avait dû endurer des choses innommables depuis sa naissance.

Il refit un pas dans la direction de Naruto et celui-ci se précipita à nouveau dans sa chambre, se réfugiant sous la couette comme pour chasser ce mauvais cauchemar. L'homme le suivi et se posa sur le bord du lit, laissant l'enfant s'habituer à sa présence. Lorsque le petit blond sembla plus calme et un peu plus à l'aise, l'ombre reprit la parole.

« Je suis ici pour te protéger petit, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi. »

De grands yeux bleus le regardèrent, un peu septique, mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il se laissa convaincre par les paroles de l'adulte. Il s'endormit rapidement sous le regard bienveillant de son protecteur qui passa sa main dans les courts cheveux blonds. L'enfant avait décidé de placer sa confiance en quelqu'un et il ressenti un bonheur sans nom d'enfin avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Quelqu'un qui l'avait aidé et qui voulait bien veiller sur lui. Il dormit d'un sommeil paisible et pour une fois il ne fit aucun cauchemar.


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà la suite! :) Have fun guys!

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'apparatiennent pas!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le soleil se levait sur le village de Konoha et le petit Naruto remua légèrement dans son minuscule lit. Une main chaude vint se poser sur sa joue et lui fit ouvrir les yeux lentement. La main se déplaça dans la chevelure blonde en caressant la tête de l'enfant qui posa son regard céruléen sur un homme, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la veille. Il portait un masque en forme de renard qui recouvrait la totalité de son visage et de ses cheveux. Les fentes qui lui permettaient de voir empêchaient cependant quiconque d'apercevoir son regard. L'homme portait un gilet moulant noir sans manches et un ample pantalon noir.

« Viens petit, je t'ai fait à déjeuner » murmura-t-il.

L'homme se leva et tendit la main au petit blond qui hésita quelques secondes avant de l'attraper. L'ainé conduisit l'enfant jusque dans la cuisine où Naruto put manger son premier repas de la journée, avec une joie non dissimulée. Il finit de manger rapidement et se mit à fixer l'adulte qui lisait un livre tranquillement en face de lui. Se sentant fixer, il finit par relever la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet, mais à la fois curieux, de Naruto.

« Qui a-t-il? »

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez aidé hier soir monsieur, demanda le petit blond timidement. »

« Je t'ai aidé parce que personne, encore moins un enfant, ne devrait être maltraité comme tu l'as été durant les six dernières années petit. » répondit l'adulte d'une voix douce qui contenant cependant une certaine tristesse.

« Qui êtes-vous? » questionna Naruto.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que désormais, je veille sur toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre petit. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes! » bouda l'enfant en gonflant les joues.

« Apelle-moi Kit. » rit-il.

« D'accord Kit. » sourit le jeune blond.

Kit se leva et tendit la main à son protégé qui l'agrippa avec un petit sourire. L'adulte se dirigea vers l'entrée, entrainant derrière lui un Naruto plus qu'hésitant en voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que lorsque Kit posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte que l'enfant lâcha la sienne pour reculer de quelques pas avec une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

Voyant l'expression de l'enfant, ce ne fût pas long avant que Kit comprenne que Naruto ne sortait pas ou très peu de chez lui. Il s'agenouilla devant le blondinet qui, sans s'en apercevoir, s'était mis à trembler à l'idée de sortir de chez lui et de croiser les regards haineux, méprisant ou emplit de dégoût des villageois. Kit leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant, mais avant même qu'il ne la lui touche, Naruto s'était reculé, effrayé lorsque qu'il vit la main levée. Il perdit contact avec la réalité, revoyant les villageois avoir le même geste affectueux pour ensuite le blesser physiquement en réalisant qui était devant eux.

« Petit? C'est moi, c'est Kit. Je suis là, je ne te veux pas de mal, il ne faut pas avoir peur. » rassura l'ainé.

La voix de l'adulte calma le plus petit qui avait maintenant un regard un peu plus vivace que quelques minutes auparavant, semblant revenir au moment présent.

« Tu es vraiment sûre Kit? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Oui petit, ne t'en fais pas d'accord? » Naruto hocha la tête positivement avant que Kit ne reprenne toujours aussi doucement.

« Tu n'es jamais sorti d'ici? »

Naruto resta silencieux un moment, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de répondre à Kit. Il se tortilla les doigts nerveusement avant d'hocher positivement la tête en baissant son regard vers le sol.

Un sourire triste vint naitre sur les lèvres de l'homme masqué. Il caressa doucement la chevelure blonde de l'enfant, comprenant que le peu de fois où Naruto avait dû sortir de chez lui ce devait être par nécessité et il avait l'impression que ces rares fois n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir pour l'enfant. Kit serra les poings en pensant à tout ce que Naruto avait dû endurer jusqu'ici. Il se ressaisit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas effrayer son protéger davantage.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un prend soin de toi quand tu ne peux pas sortir petit? »

« L'Hokage. » répondit Naruto, le regard toujours rivé au sol.

« Oh! Je vois, que dirais-tu d'aller lui rendre visite? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais agrippa cependant la main de Kit qui sourit doucement derrière son masque. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et Naruto découvrit le village sous un autre jour, puisque pour une fois, les villageois ne faisaient que l'ignorer. Il regarda tout avec beaucoup d'attention et Kit s'assura de prendre son temps pour se rendre au bureau de l'Hokage, laissant ainsi la chance à son protégé d'observer ce qu'il voyait, plus souvent qu'autrement, à travers la fenêtre de son minuscule appartement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau du Sandaime sans encombre. C'est surpris, mais heureux de voir le jeune Naruto que Sarutobi les accueillis.

« Cela fait plaisir de te voir hors de ton appartement Naruto! » sourit l'Hokage en fumant sa pipe.

L'enfant ne dit rien, mais sourit timidement à l'homme qui faisait beaucoup pour l'aider. Kit s'avança jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur la chevelure blonde, l'ébouriffant par la même occasion. Naruto se mit à sourire plus franchement en regardant Kit, et cela fit froncer légèrement les sourcils du vieil homme, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le geste de l'adulte masqué envers Naruto.

« Alors Naruto, que viens-tu faire ici? Il te manque quelque chose? » demanda Sarutobi soucieux.

« Non, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » dit Naruto sans avoir perdu son sourire. «C'est Kit qui voulait que je vienne te voir. » continua-t-il.

« Oh, qui est ce monsieur Kit? » demanda le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil.

« Bah, c'est Kit! » répondit-il en pointant derrière lui vers l'adulte qui avait toujours une main posé sur la chevelure blonde.

« Mais il n'y a personne à part nous ici Naruto. » dit Sarutobi en fronçant les sourcils. « D'accord je suis vieux, mais pas complétement sénile quand même! »

« Mais il est là! »

Naruto se mit à agiter les bras désespérément, complétement confus que l'Hokage ne voie pas son nouvel ami. Le petit blond se retourna alors vers Kit, les yeux remplis de larmes, attendant clairement une explication de son protecteur.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire tristement derrière son masque avant de disparaître subitement, laissant derrière lui un simple nuage de fumée. Naruto le regarda disparaitre, bouche-bée, avant de quitter le bureau de l'Hokage précipitamment en pleurant, ignorant le cri du Sandaime qui lui disait d'attendre.

L'enfant couru rapidement à travers le village, se dirigeant sans vraiment s'en apercevoir vers la forêt se situant autour de Konoha. Il courut longuement à travers les arbres, jusqu'au moment où ses petites jambes ne voulurent plus le supporter et il s'effondra au sol près d'un grand cerisier. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras tremblants.

Il se sentait trahit par la seule personne en qui il avait eu confiance depuis que le vieux Sarutobi avait décidé de l'aider. Maintenant, il se sentait seul à nouveau, seul comme il l'avait toujours été. Épuisé par sa longue course et par les larmes qu'il avait versées, Naruto s'endormit dans la forêt

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à décliné à l'horizon qu'il se réveilla. Il sursauta lorsqu'il découvrit deux silhouettes près de lui. La première était un adolescent avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une basse queue-de-cheval, la peau pâle ainsi que de beaux yeux onyx qui regardait l'enfant curieusement. Naruto posa alors son regard sur la deuxième silhouette. Il s'agissait d'un enfant d'environ son âge qui ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre garçon, avec des traits beaucoup plus doux, voir même féminin et une chevelure coiffée en « cul de canard ».

Le plus jeune des deux garçons s'agenouilla près de Naruto et posa sa petite main sur la chevelure blonde, son regard montrant son inquiétude pour le petit blond.

« Ça va? »

« Ou…oui. » répondit Naruto, hésitant.

« Moi c'est Sasuke! » répondit-il en souriant fièrement, puis il pointa l'autre garçon et continua. « Lui, c'est mon grand-frère Itachi! Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom? »

Naruto, toujours aussi gêné, eu un petit sourire hésitant. Il regarda attentivement les deux frères, se demandant s'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant le manque de réponse du petit blond, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il mettait autant de temps à répondre à une simple question. Se rendant compte du temps qu'il prenait, Naruto se mit à rougir avant de répondre prestement, une main frottant l'arrière de sa tête d'un geste nerveux.

« Mon nom est Naruto. »

Itachi, qui regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'interaction des deux enfants. Il s'approcha doucement et tendit la main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci regarda la main tendu quelques secondes avant de l'agripper avec un sourire timide. L'adolescent se retourna alors vers son petit frère et lui tendit la main également, que le plus jeune agrippa joyeusement.

« Il faut rentrer sinon père et mère vont s'inquiéter. »

Sasuke fit une moue boudeuse en regardant Itachi, ne voulant clairement pas rentrer maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de se faire un nouvel ami! Naruto laissa sa main glisser de celle de l'adolescent en baissant son regard au sol. Il savait que les deux frères ne voudraient jamais être amis avec lui, il savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer à son appartement pour s'y retrouver seul, comme à l'habitude.

Itachi sembla se rendre compte de ce que le petit blonde pensait, mais avant même qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sasuke le devança. Le petit brun se mit à courir droit devant lui. Il fit quelques encore quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que personne ne le suivait. Il rebroussa donc chemin, agrippa la main à Naruto et se remit à courir, obligeant le blond à le suivre.

« Naruto vient aussi! » déclara Sasuke à son grand frère, déjà quelques mètres devant celui-ci.

« Ses parents vont s'inquiéter Sasuke. »

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement pour regarder Naruto, semblant lui demander la permission pour l'amener avec lui à la maison. Itachi les rattrapa entre temps, voyant clairement l'inconfort du blond. Il leva la main pour la déposer sur la tête de l'enfant, mais suspendit son geste quand Naruto se mit à parler tristement.

« Je n'ai pas de parents. » Le regard bleu se posa sur le sol, semblant avoir honte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les trois garçons. Sasuke, n'aimant pas l'atmosphère qui était présente décida de prendre la situation en main. Il agrippa Naruto pour lui faire un câlin que le blond retourna timidement. Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Naruto et se mit à rire devant l'expression ahurie de celui-ci. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui avant d'agripper sa main et de se remettre à courir vers le quartier Uchiha.

Itachi avait regardé la scène attentivement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était fier de son petit frère et de comment il avait géré la situation. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se remit en route tranquillement, suivant les deux enfants qui riaient joyeusement en courant.

Sur une branche, non loin de là, Kit souriait doucement en voyant les deux frères accepter le petit blond comme l'un des leur aussi aisément.

« Soit heureux petit, je veillerais sur toi de loin maintenant. »

Naruto regarda derrière lui, pensant avoir entendu la voix de Kit, mais il ne vit rien. Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'il avait dû rêver et se remit à rire en courant avec Sasuke.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ils arrivèrent devant l'imposante demeure des Uchiha et Naruto resta bouche-bée, ne s'attendant pas à quelque chose d'aussi immense! Itachi ébouriffa la chevelure blonde avant de dépasser les deux enfants et d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à suivre son grand frère, mais une main s'agrippa à son t-shirt l'empêchant de continuer son chemin. Il se retourna doucement, voyant clairement que le petit blond n'était pas à l'aise.

Tout ce qui passait dans la tête de Naruto à ce moment précis était « et si les parents de Sasuke ne m'aiment pas? Est-ce qu'ils vont faire comme les autres adultes? Est-ce que je vais perdre mon premier ami comme ça? ». Sasuke décrocha les doigts de son t-shirt et les entrelaça aux siens. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Naruto et celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, semblant y voir quelque chose qui lui redonna du courage. Sasuke fit un pas vers la maison et Naruto le suivit, quand même un peu réticent à l'idée de rencontrer les deux adultes.

Sasuke entra dans la demeure suivit par Naruto qui était quelque peu caché derrière le petit brun. Il entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers eux et à peine quelques secondes plus tard une femme apparut devant eux, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Naruto comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la mère des deux garçons, Sasuke lui ressemblait beaucoup de par ses traits doux. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas alors que ses yeux onyx étaient emplis de tendresse. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se tourner vers Naruto, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

« Bonjour toi, tu es un ami de Sasuke? » demanda-t-elle.

Le petit blond jeta un regard à Sasuke, ne sachant pas si le brun le considérait comme son ami. Sasuke lui fit un grand sourire et cela rassura Naruto.

« Ou…Oui » répondit-il quelque peu intimidé.

« Je suis Mikoto, la maman de Sasuke. Quel est ton nom? » demanda-t-elle, toujours aussi doucement.

« Naruto Uzumaki »

« Enchanté Naruto. Est-ce que tu veux manger ici ce soir? »

« Oui maman! Je l'ai déjà invité » intervint Sasuke.

Mikoto se releva de la position accroupie qu'elle avait prise lors de la conversation avec Naruto et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son plus jeune fils. Elle tourna alors les talons et s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, rapidement suivis par les deux enfants. Itachi s'y trouvait déjà, ajoutant un couvert pour leur invité en discutant avec Mikoto.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de chaleur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que d'avoir une vraie famille semblait vraiment formidable. Il déchanta rapidement lorsque Fugaku, le père d'Itachi et Sasuke, entra dans la cuisine et le remarqua aux côtés de son plus jeune fils.

Naruto, n'ayant pas vu Fugaku entré dans la cuisine, continuait de sourire pendant que Sasuke lui racontait comment il avait sauvé un chat quelques jours auparavant. Plus Sasuke parlait, plus Naruto souriait, il lui arriva même de rire lorsque le petit brun lui dit qu'il avait fait un gros câlin au chat et que celui n'avait pas apprécié du tout du tout!

Fugaku regardait la scène d'un œil mauvais, il se dirigea vers le petit blond d'un pas rageur. Mikoto, ayant vu son mari s'avancer vers Naruto, fit un pas dans sa direction, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher la gifle que Fugaku asséna à Naruto.

Naruto tourna la tête sous la force de l'impact, ne s'attendant pas à être attaqué avec les Uchiha alors qu'ils semblaient tous l'avoir accepté. Il tourna la tête lentement vers l'homme, les yeux remplis de larmes. Fugaku avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir, il cracha au visage de l'enfant.

« Un démon comme toi ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de vivre! » dit-il haineusement.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du gamin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se faisait traiter de démon. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter de telles paroles!

L'adulte leva la main, prêt à assener un nouveau coup, mais Sasuke fût plus rapide et se plaça devant son nouvel ami, les bras écartés, empêchant ainsi son père de frapper Naruto. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de Fugaku et il plongea sa famille dans une puissante illusion.

Profitant du fait que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter maintenant, il agrippa les cheveux blonds fortement et poussa l'enfant violement au sol, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'enfant, lui faisant cracher du sang. Il s'apprêtait à en donner un autre quand il sentit quelqu'un le retourner vivement. Il put à peine voir le visage de son fils ainé avant qu'un coup de poing ne le frappe en plein visage.

Itachi, sharingan activé, regardait son père méchamment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été témoin d'un geste aussi gratuit de la part de son père!

« Tu prends la défense d'un démon Itachi? » demanda Fugaku d'une voix où perçait le mépris.

« Il a peut-être le Kyubi en lui, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un démon! C'est un garçon normal, au même titre que Sasuke! Vous me dégouter père! »

Ne quittant pas l'adulte des yeux, Itachi se pencha sur le corps tremblotant de Naruto et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il ne lâcha pas Fugaku du regard, prêt à agir au moindre mouvement suspect de l'adulte et partit vers sa chambre. Il déposa l'enfant qui sanglotait dans lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, complètement épuisé.

L'adolescent entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer, et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard au petit blond, caché sous les couvertures, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

Mikoto venait apparemment de se sortir de l'illusion que son mari avait créé. Elle regardait la tâche de sang au sol d'un regard effaré. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Fugaku ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible à un enfant. Elle tourna son regard vers son fils ainé qui lui fixait le sol, là où Naruto s'était trouvé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je vais nettoyer la cuisine Itachi. Amène ton frère dans sa chambre s'il te plait. »

Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui caressa la joue, son regard montrant clairement à quel point elle était fière de lui, d'avoir été contre son père de cette façon pour protéger quelqu'un de plus faible que lui. Itachi reste quelque peu surpris, il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de geste tendresse. Il se ressaisit rapidement et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, l'emportant dans la chambre de celui-ci.

À peine arrivé dans la chambre que Sasuke se réveilla de l'illusion, complètement paniqué. Il se souvenait du visage de son père, complétement consumé par la rage. Il regarda son grand frère, ses yeux l'implorant de lui dire ce qu'il était arrivé à son nouvel ami.

« Il va bien grand frère? »

« Il… il dort pour le moment Sasuke » répondit le plus vieux quelque peu hésitant.

« Je peux aller le voir? » demanda-t-il les yeux remplis de larmes mal contenu.

Itachi soupira avant de déposer son frère sur le sol. Celui-ci s'élança dans la chambre de son aîné le plus rapiement possible. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta. Il hésitait à entrer. Et si Naruto ne voulait plus être son ami à cause de son père? Il posa son regard sur le sol, serra les poings pour se donner un peu de courage et s'approcha de la masse immobile dans le grand lit de son frère.

Il arriva à côté du blond et s'étonna de plonger dans les yeux bleus de l'autre, ne s'attendant pas à le voir réveiller. Il n'osa pas bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis Naruto bougea un peu, s'éloignant du bord du lit, faisant ainsi une place à Sasuke. Le petit brun fit un grand sourire à son ami avant d'entrer sous les draps et prendre la main tannée dans la sienne. En moins de cinq minutes, les deux enfants s'étaient endormis ensemble, main dans la main, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Itachi, qui était descendu donner un coup de main à sa mère dans la cuisine, finit par s'inquiéter du manque de bruit provenant de sa chambre, sachant que deux enfants de six ans s'y trouvaient. Il s'excusa auprès de sa mère pour aller jeter un œil sur les garçons. Il ouvrit sa porte discrètement et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

La scène qu'il découvrit lui donna le sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient rapproché pendant qu'ils dormaient et étaient maintenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Itachi sortit de la chambre pour retourner voir Mikoto dans la cuisine.

« Je ne comprends pas mère… Je sais que Naruto est…différent, mais de là à le frapper alors qu'il ne faisait absolument rien de mal? » demanda Itachi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas Itachi, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça! Pour le moment, Naruto est en sécurité ici, ton père est partit en mission pour environ trois semaines. Ça nous laisse le temps de trouver une solution pour qu'une situation dans ce genre n'arrive plus jamais! » déclara résolument la femme.

Itachi regarda pensivement sa mère. Il était d'accord, il ne voulait plus que quelque chose dans le même genre arrive à nouveau. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aider le petit blond plus tôt. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher leur père d'agir de la sorte. Semblant sentir la tension qui habitait son fils, Mikoto posa une main rassurante sur son épaule gauche, la serrant affectueusement.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Itachi, tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Itachi resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa mère fût plus rapide.

« Veille sur eux Itachi. Je sais que ton père met beaucoup de pression sur toi et ce, même si j'essaie de minimiser la chose. Ton frère est encore trop jeune pour être confronté à tout ça » dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main pour démontrer l'horreur qui s'était passé dans la cuisine quelque temps plus tôt.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, montrant par ce geste qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour empêcher les deux enfants de souffrir de la sorte à nouveau. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre à nouveau et s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte, n'entendant aucun bruit. Il posa sa main sur la porte et murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour les enfants à l'intérieur.

« Sasuke, Naruto…c'est promis, je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal à nouveau! »

Et sur ces paroles, il alla dans la chambre de son petit frère et alla s'étendre dans son lit, repensant aux événements de la soirée.


End file.
